Meant To Be
by pathera
Summary: The sequel to Not Me, in which someone gets married, someone is secretly engaged, someone gets snogged, and Molly Weasley has a fit. One-shot. FW/HG, HP/GW, RW/LL


A/N: Thanks to all of my awesome reviewers of _Not Me _and here is the sequel, in all of its Fred/Hermione goodness. I hope its not too cheesy. Enjoy, and drop me a review. My email (or possibly ) is broken right now, so I won't be able to respond to your reviews right as I get them, but as soon as I figure out how to fix it, I absolutely respond. Thanks!

Meant To Be

"You know, you'll have to tell everyone eventually."

Ginny Weasley sighed and leaned against the wall, her arms folded. "'Mione, are you kidding me? It's your wedding day and you're busy meddling in my love life?"

Hermione Granger—soon to be Weasley, and oh how she _loved _that—grinned at her friend. "If you're looking forward to my 'I told you so' that much, then who am I to stop you?"

Ginny shook her head and pushed away from the wall. "Can we stop this conversation before someone overhears? Geez, you're not even my sister-in-law yet and you're already picking on me." Suddenly her smile softened and she walked towards her soon-to-be sister-in-law. "You look beautiful, 'Mione."

The door burst open and a whirlwind of women burst into the room. Leading the pack was Mrs. Weasley, followed closely by her mother. Behind them trailed Fleur, Penelope, Tonks, and Luna. As they took in Hermione they burst into giggles and awes and gasps.

"Hermione, you're gorgeous!"

"She ez truly beautiful."

Her mother came forwards, tears sparkling in her eyes. "I can't believe my baby is getting married!" She said. Hermione smiled and embraced her mother. "And after keeping it a secret for so long, too."

Hermione blushed. "We were trying to avoid the drama."

"Didn't work out to well, know did it?" Ginny said, smirking.

Hermione glanced at her friend, eyebrows raised, and Ginny looked away quickly.

"Hermione, dear, I want you to have this as your something borrowed."

She looked down at her mother's hands and saw what she was holding, a diamond and sapphire necklace that had been given to her on _her _wedding day. Hermione sucked in a breath.

"Oh _mum_." She said. Her mother clasped it around her neck and all of the women took a moment to stare at the mirror.

"I love you, dear."

"I love you too, mum."

Mrs. Weasley smiled broadly. "Come along, Jane. Let's go take our seats."

Jane Granger took a last, backward glance at her daughter, and followed the red-haired woman.

* * *

In the bride's dressing room there was a feeling of calm and excitement.

In the groom's dressing room there was a feeling of fear and _I-Seriously-Need-A-Drink_.

Fred Weasley, dressed in impeccable black dress-robes, paced the confines of the small room back and forth, while his friends attempted to convince him to not a) run screaming for the hills, b) _Avada _himself, or c) chug an entire bottle of Ogden's Best Firewhiskey.

"Mate, Hermione is never going to forgive you if you show up at your own wedding completely smashed." George said, vanishing the bottle of Firewhiskey right out of his twin's hands.

Fred glared. "Traitor. Just a couple of shots and I'll be fine."

"No," Harry said, a voice of reason, as usual, "you'll be smashed. You'll pass out standing up at the altar, and then 'Mione will _Crucio _you and Gin will Bat-Bogey you."

Fred winced and covered his nose protectively, as if expecting his little sister to burst out of a closet, wand in hand.

"Or worse," Lee Jordan interjected, "Hermione will cut off some _very _important parts of your anatomy."

Fred gulped, but continued to pace.

"I'm going to have a bloody heart-attack. I'm getting _married_. _Married_. Forever tied down."

The fourth person, and most unwilling participant in the entire event, pushed away from the wall and got in Fred's path, scowling.

"You bloody git. You're marrying Hermione, the best bloody girl around. And I swear to Merlin, if you even _think _about running I'll hurt you so bad you'll look like Umbridge after I'm done with you." Ron said, scowling.

Fred blinked down at his younger brother, and then relaxed a bit.

"You're right, mate." He said, clapping the younger man on the shoulder. He straightened and started for the door. "Let's do this."

* * *

The sun was bright and shining, the sky a cloudless blue, as they gathered on the grounds of Hogwarts for the wedding. The altar was white against the grass, and covered in blue and yellow flowers. Fred stood at the altar, George and Lee gathered in a line next to him, dressed in the same impeccable black.

In the first row of the crowd was the rest of the Weasley family: Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Bill, Charlie, Percy, and Ron. Penelope, Fleur, and Tonks sat next to their respective others, and Harry sat next to Ron. Hermione's mother, Jane, sat on the other side of Mrs. Weasley. Behind them sat the various other members of the Weasley clan, cousins and the like.

In the rows behind them were a long list of people, including Katie Bell—who George winked at from the altar—Neville Longbottom, Alicia Spinnet, Oliver Wood, Lavander Brown, Dea Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, and numerous other students from their Hogwarts days. Interspersed were the surviving professors: McGonagall, Flitwick, and Hagrid. The surviving Order members were also there.

The first strains of the wedding march started up, and every eye turned towards the castle.

Luna glided down the aisle first, gowned in turquoise blue, her fairy blonde hair pinned up elegantly, wisps falling into her dreamy eyes. She had a far-away look in her eyes, and a dreamy smile on her lips.

Hary noted, with a smile, that Ron couldn't keep his eyes off of her.

And then it was his turn for his eyes to be glued to the person walking down that aisle.

Ginny danced down the aisle, her eyes scanning the crowd. Her gown was the same turquiose color of Luna's, and her red hair stood out brightly against it. Her hair was also in an elegant up-do, and her eyes danced with life. She met his gaze and smiled, directly at him. He felt his heart turn-over in his chest.

He followed her movements all the way up to the altar, and heard the gasps behind him. He saw the awe-struck expression on Fred's face, as if he had just seen an angel drop out of the sky.

Harry turned his head and gasped.

Hermione was _gorgeous_. Her gown was a beautiful white creation, delicate and drawing from both the muggle world and the magical world, to create something entirely original and entirely suiting her. Her makeup highlighted her eyes, making them stand out, doe-like and beautiful. Her hair was half-up, half-down in a cascade of tight, dark ringlets falling to her shoulders. Sapphires winked in her ears, at her throat.

And beyond all of that finery, she _glowed_.

Harry had always heard brides in weddings described as glowing, but he'd never realized what they meant. But she was glowing, so fiercely alive, so fiercely happy. Her eyes were sparkling, her lips parted, and there was high-color in her cheeks.

It was love.

And Harry wondered, faintly, that if Hermione was so beautiful, then how would _Ginny _look walking down the aisle towards _him_.

Hermione kissed her father's cheek and stepped up to the altar. Fred reached out, taking her hands in his own, smiling at her.

And the ceremony began.

* * *

Hermione felt like she was going to burst.

In all of her years of day-dreaming, she had never imagined that she could feel so happy. She looked into the face of the man she loved, and felt a smile that she couldn't contain spreading across her face.

In some corner of her mind she heard the minister talking, but her whole being was focused on Fred.

"Do you, Hermione Jane Granger, take this man, Fredrick Jacob Weasley, as your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?"

She smiled. "I do."

"And do you, Fredrick Jacob Weasley, take this woman, Hermione Jane Granger, as your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?"

He smiled back at her. "I do."

"We will now hear the vows, which the couple have written."

Hermione faced her almost-husband and smiled even more. "It's been a long road, Fred. And there have been times when I thought we wouldn't make it. Times when I thought I wouldn't live to see the next day. And on those days you made me smile, you made me laugh, and you kissed me, promised me that we would make it. I promise to be there for you, no matter how rough the days get in the future. I'll always be there."

In the front row Jane Granger gave a sniffle and wiped her eyes with a handkerchief, as her husband, Robert, put a comforting arm around her shoulders.

Fred cleared his throat and held Hermione's hands tighter. "Everyone knows me as a prankster. I'm Fred Weasley, one of the Weasley twins, one of the owners of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes," he paused, looking out at the crowd. "And you should all buy our products, by the way." he said, with an easy smile, ducking Hermione's half-hearted slap. He met her gaze. "But when I'm with you, I'm not part of Fred-and-George Weasley. I'm just Fred, just Fred who is the luckiest man in the world, because he has you in his arms. And that's more important than anything. I may joke about everything, Hermione, but trust me. I'm not joking when I say I love you."

Mrs. Weasley gave a loud sniffle, burst into sobs, and buried her head in her husband's chest. Her sons, and daughter, gave her a large, tolerant smile.

"Do you have the rings?"

Ginny produced a black velvet box from somewhere, and George did the same. They handed them to Hermione and Fred. Hermione slid a simple, gold band onto Fred's finger, and then he did the same to her.

The minister drew himself up. "By the power invested in me by the Ministry of Magic, I know pronnounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Fred grinned wickedly and, rather than place a simple, chaste peck on his wife's lips, he took her in his arms, swung her 'round, and kissed her soundly. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back.

They broke apart to thunderous applause and catcalls from the Weasley siblings.

And they smiled.

* * *

Ron peered over his glass at her, and then tugged on his collar. Her eyes flickered up, as if she knew he was watching, and he hastened to look somewhere else, hoping she didn't notice how red his ears turned.

Someone slid into place next to him. "Ron, I swear to Merlin, if you don't walk over there, right now, and ask that girl to dance, I'm going to Bat-Bogey you."

Ron gulped and looked at his sister. She looked up at him, a devious smile on her face. "I don't know what you're talking about, Gin." He said, blushing and looking away. She propped her hands on her hips.

"Yes you do. You like Luna."

The back of his neck flushed red. "Do not."

"Oh, resorting to third-grade tactics? You do too, and don't even pretend to lie to me. You have a crush on Luna. So go ask her to dance, before you lose her to another guy. Or would you like to sit at her wedding too, and wonder what might have been?"

He drained what was left in his glass, set it on the table, and walked over to the fairy-blonde woman. She smiled at him, still that dreamy smile, and took his hand.

Arms went around Ginny and she relaxed into the warm embrace. "Matchmaker," a deep voice whispered in her ear. She grinned and tilted her head back, to press her lips to Harry's.

"Why yes, yes I am."

For a moment they stood in silence, watching the dance floor. Ron twirled Luna, or was it the other way around? Tonks, her hair Weasley red, danced with Charlie, who winced and then laughed every time she stepped on his foot. Bill and Fleur glided elegantly, and even Percy and Penelope twirled. Hermione's parents danced, and so did Ginny's parents, her mother laughing while her father smiled.

Harry tugged on Ginny's hand. "Dance with me, love?"

She let him tug her out onto the dance floor.

And in the middle of all of the dancing pairs, Hermione and Fred danced in their own little world.

* * *

"It's time to throw the bouquet!" Hermione yelled.

Immediately there was a crowd of girls in front of her, pushing and yelling, and reaching their hands up into the sky. With a grin she turned her back and tossed.

Behind her there was a scuffle, hands reaching, people being pushed, and a generous amount of yelling, before there was a final, triumphant "I've got it!"

Hermione turned to laugh at her sister-in-law, who triumphently held up the bundle of flowers.

"Fitting." She muttered.

"What was that, love?" Fred said, encircling her waist.

She laughed. "Nothing."

He raised his eyebrows. "Keeping secrets from your husband already?"

"Maybe."

"Hmm, we can't have that, now can we?" She turned in his arms, to face her.

"What are you going to do about it?"

"You'll have to be punished."

"Punished? Sounds, fun."

"Oh, it will be." He whispered into her ear.

Shivers ran down her spine.

Ginny dangled the bouquet in front of the noses of those who had just missed out, cackling like a maniac, and she skipped over to Harry. Luna glided over to her. "I'm so happy for you, Ginny. The baby will just be wonderful."

The bouquet slipped out of Ginny's hand.

"The what?"

Harry's mouth dropped open. "The _what_?"

Luna smiled her dreamy smile.

"The baby, of course. Or didn't you know?"

Ginny reached out and grabbed Harry's hand. "I'm…."

Luna raised an eyebrow and nodded.

Ginny blinked a couple of times. Then blinked a couple more. Harry looked down at her, blinking just as much as she was. "You're…."

"Oh my god." They said in unison.

Mrs. Weasley's face had gone pale white, all the blood draining from her skin.

Hermione's mouth dropped open, and she had to place a restraining hand on Fred. "He…she…."

"It's all right love." She said. "Trust me."

Mrs. Weasley stalked over to her daughter, who stood shaking, her skin just as pale. "You…." Ginny cowered, waiting for the explosion. "GINERVA MOLLY WEASLEY? YOU'RE PREGNANT? HOW COULD YOU? WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? YOU'RE ONLY NINETEEN! YOU'RE NOT EVEN MARRIED! YOUR CHILD IS GOING TO BE BORN OUT OF WEDLOCK! DO YOU KNOW WHAT KIND OF DISGRACE THIS WILL BE? WHAT THEY'LL CALL YOU?" She rounded on Harry, who cowered just like one of her children. "AND YOU! HOW COULD YOU! TAKING ADVANTAGE OF MY DAUGHTER LIKE THIS! NOT EVEN HAVING THE DECENCY TO MARRY HER YET!"

At this point both Harry and Ginny began trying to explain themselves, but Mrs. Weasley continued ranting. "SHAME ON THE FAMILY! DISGRACE!"

Finally Ginny snapped. "MUM! WE'RE ALREADY ENGAGED!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

Silence fell.

Both Ginny and Harry gulped simultaneously, as Mrs. Weasley's face got redder and redder.

"YOU'RE WHAT?"

"Engaged."

"For a couple of months."

"I HAVE HAD IT WITH SECRET ENGAGEMENTS! YOU GET ENGAGED, YOU TELL YOUR MOTHER! YOU DO NOT KEEP IT A SECRET!" She rounded on Ron, jabbing him with a finger. "ARE YOU ENGAGED TOO? HUH?" She turned to George. "WHAT ABOUT YOU? I SWEAR, IF I FIND OUT THAT ANY MORE OF MY CHILDREN ARE ENGAGED WITHOUT TELLING ME…."

George and Ron held up their hands in defense. "Not engaged." They both whimpered, terrified of the smaller woman.

Ginny was held limply in Harry's arms, trying to deal with the fact that her secret engagement had been revealed _and _the discovery that she was pregnant.

She met Hermione's eyes, and the newly married woman, shrugged, the grin on her face clearly saying _I-Told-You-So_.

"Shut up, Hermione."

Arthur walked to his wife and laid restraining hands on her, trying to calm her down. "It's okay, Molly. We know now, and think about it this way. You're getting another son and a grandchild."

She blinked, and tears sprang to her eyes. "My first grandchild!" And with that she pulled both Harry and Ginny into an enormous hug. Both of them heaved a sigh of relief, happy to still be alive.

In the corner Ron and Luna had began snogging.

Hermione turned around a kissed her husband. "Looks like the family is going to be expanding a little sooner than we thought." He kissed her back and grinned.

"So, should I whisk you away to our tropical paradise now?"

She looked over her shoulder. "Should we tell them we're leaving?"

"And miss mum yelling at us when we get back? Never." His eyes twinkled at her. "But maybe if we bring her a little good news when we get back she won't be so mad."

"Good news?"

"Fred Jr. sounds like good news to me."

"I am _not _naming my child Fred Jr."

"Well, we should discuss that _after_."

She smiled again.

"Whisk me away, love."

He took her hand, kissed her, and they apparated away.

Harry likewise grabbed Ginny. "Can we get out of here before we get yelled at again?"

She relaxed in his arms. "You know, I'm starting to think that these secret engagements only make more trouble."

"Or maybe we're just too dramatic for our own good."

She raised a glass, making sure that it was water. "To our family."

He raised another glass, chinking it against hers. "To our future." He pulled her into a fierce kiss and they apparated away.

Molly Weasley looked around for her son and daughter-in-law, and then for her daughter and soon-to-be son-in-law. She found neither couple.

"WHERE ARE THEY? AND WHY DOES NO ONE TELL ME ANYTHING?"

Arthur Weasley sighed, said goodbye to the Grangers, and grabbed his wife's hand. "Molly, love, when are you going to realize that our children don't tell us half the things we want to know?"

"I'M THEIR MOTHER! THEY SHOULD TELL ME!"

He shook his head. "Molly, some things are meant to be. You just have to let them happen."

Growling under her breath she scowled. "I'd better get lots of grandchildren out of this."

Arthur simply smiled.


End file.
